


Лес всё стерпит

by Bookish_Swearwolf



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, wow het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookish_Swearwolf/pseuds/Bookish_Swearwolf
Summary: С утра у Хиравиаса и Хранительницы возникают схожие идеи.





	Лес всё стерпит

**Author's Note:**

> Для моей сис Morning Glory. И спасибо ей же за бетинг.

Хиравиас лежит на изумрудной сочной траве и жмурится под ярким солнцем, покусывая упругую травинку. Он что-то напевает себе под нос, но из своего укрытия за широким раскидистым дубом Хранительница не может разобрать мотив. Солнце вызолачивает его рыжую шерсть, ласкает щёки, играет в огненных волосах. Хранительница завидует солнцу. Она оседает у ствола, прячась в широких корнях и пышных кустах, молясь, чтобы ветер не переменил направления и Хиравиас не учуял её, не узнал. Накидывает капюшон, скрывает одежду зелёным плащом.

Хиравиас обрывает песенку, поводит носом и поворачивается в её сторону, явно привлечённый шумом. Хранительница замирает и не дыша начинает перебирать в голове оправдания, но, видимо, убедившись, что вокруг никого нет, орлан отворачивается и вновь щурится на солнце. Он тянется к бриджам, оглаживает низ живота, задирая рубаху и обнажая рыжую шёрстку, бегущую от пупка и дальше, под одежду, к паху. Едва вспомнив, что ей нужен воздух, Хранительница облизывает губы и смотрит завороженно, не может отвести глаз от его больших ладоней, которые сейчас так ласковы. Она правда хотела подглядеть. Но не ожидала того, что увидит.

Он оглаживает свой пах через ткань и закусывает губу, роняя травинку. Расправляется с завязками на бриджах и — словно дразнит — не просто запускает руку в штаны, как Хранительница не раз видела на привалах, а припускает их ниже на бёдра и достаёт свой вставший член наружу, напоказ всему миру. Будто его возбуждают не горячие картинки в голове — Хранительница облизывает два своих пальца и отчаянно желает, чтобы эти картинки были с ней, — а сама природа: пьянящий весенний воздух, пронзительное голубое небо, чистое после дождя, пение птиц, первые цветы, журчание реки.

Его член некрупный, но широкий, красивый, покрытый теми же крапинками, что и остальная кожа. Хранительница медленно выдыхает, радуясь тому, что сможет принять его — даже если этого никогда не произойдёт, её фантазии теперь станут намного ярче. Хиравиас проводит по всей длине члена и спускается к яйцам, крепко сжимает их, зажмурившись. Хранительница вздрагивает и просовывает ладонь под одежду, грубо щипает себя за соски, сгорая от ревности к заряженному лесному воздуху, который может нежить кожу Хиравиаса, его плечи и крепкий стояк. Она бы хотела обхватить его губами и обвести языком головку. Попробовать. Почувствовать, как он толкается в горло.

Хиравиас делает несколько размашистых ленивых движений вверх-вниз по члену, затем закручивает ладонью по головке, проводит большим пальцем по отверстию, растирая смазку, и приоткрывает губы, вздыхает. Хранительница понимает, что дальше будет быстро: природа — не живая женщина, она не требует долгих ласк, берёт настойчиво и стремительно, — и поэтому тихо прислоняется спиной к дереву, вновь смачивает палец и тянется к себе в штаны, даже не останавливаясь, чтобы их развязать, — некогда. Хиравиас упруго и проворно водит по члену кулаком, подаваясь вперёд всем телом, и она старается попасть в единый темп с ним. Запрокидывает голову и зажимает ладонью рот, чтобы случайно не вскрикнуть. И смотрит, смотрит, смотрит. Бёдра Хиравиаса начинают мелко подрагивать, кулак ходит всё быстрее и быстрее — и вот он изгибается и кончает, даже не стараясь собрать сперму в ладонь. Капельки росой ложатся на его шерсть и на изумруд травы, он стонет сквозь зубы — негромко, но сладко.

По нутру Хранительницы бегут волны, подушечка пальца слишком пронзительно вдавливается в неё, почти больно, — но она не хочет сдаваться, она жаждет переступить за боль к наслаждению, когда видит сытую улыбку Хиравиаса, когда думает, как бы слизала эти капли с его члена, возбудила бы вновь — и уже запрыгнула сверху. Ещё несколько движений — и она кончает, прикрывая глаза и надкусывая свою ладонь.

Когда Хранительница распахивает глаза, расслабленная и довольная, Хиравиас глядит в её сторону. И подмигивает.


End file.
